Diesel Gavin yells at Katie and gets ungrounded
Characters Diesel Gavin-Diesel Henrik Gavin- Henrik Norwegian Katie-Emma Stephanie-Kendra Eric-himself Terrance-Steven Tiyana; Emma Katie's dad; Duncan and Angry voices Simon Alan and Eusebio Portuguese Katie's mom; Vixen and Angry voice Soledad Spanish Transcript Diesel Gavin: What a great day it is! Katie: Hey! Diesel Gavin: Who are you? Katie: I'm Katie. Will you marry me? Diesel Gavin: I'm sorry but I already have a wife and I can't disown her. Besides, Leon will not it and I will get in big trouble for not only abandoning my wife but also for getting Gavin angry. Katie: Gavin ditched me so can you please marry me? Diesel Gavin: I told you I already have a wife! If you continue to ask me to marry me, I will yell at you and you will get grounded! Katie: No no no no no! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Diesel Gavin (Scary voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! KATIE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I ALREADY HAVE A WIFE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO REST! Henrik; What The Fuck is going on here Diesel Gavin; Henrik Brother Katie Keeps asking me to marry Henrik; GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOW DARE YOU ASKING MY BROTHER DIESEL GAVIN YOU KNOW HE IS ALREADY HAVE RELATIONSHIP THAT'S SO IT YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOREVER I WILL SLAP YOUR FACE Katie ouch that hurts Henrik; NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW I CALLING YOUR PARENTS TO GROUND YOU! Katie: (Jazzi's sound clip) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Stephanie enters) Stephanie: Dad, why are you angry? Diesel Gavin: Katie kept on asking me to marry her but I kept on telling her I already have a wife, which is also known as your mother. That's why. Henrik; I am defend him from Katie and I am Just slap her face just Like Jormen Stephanie Gavin: Don't worry Dad and Uncle Henrik. You both are not in trouble. Let's go home now. (at home) Eric: You are not grounded for yelling at Katie. Tiyana: Eric's right Diesel. If you had married Katie, she would have been our new mother but our old one does much better than her. Diesel Gavin: Thank you Eric and Tiyana. You are the best. Henrik; Hello Katie's Parents Your fucking daughter asked my brother to marry her can you ground her Katie's Dad; Simon's voice; SHE DID WHAT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH KATIE IS SO GROUNDED THANKS YOU FOR CALLING ME GOODBYE Katie's Dad; Alan's voice; KATIE X5 GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW Katie's Dad; Eusebio's voice; OH X10 KATIE WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASKED HENRIK'S BROTHER NAME DIESEL GAVIN GOT YELLED BY DIESEL AND HENRIK THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO FUCKING GROUNDED X5 FOR LIFE Katie's Mom; Soledad's voice; GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 45 67 58 94 95 76 43 85 71 50 97 68 52 24 56 45 67 29 22 77 88 99 86 72 40 73 45 67 29 95 86 74 50 13 15 20 25 50 53 67 25 67 24 67 68 90 63 76 24 92 43 85 74 45 87 51 54 56 70 92 78 98 100 102 2000 YEARS GO TO BED RIGHT NOW Katie; Naja's voice Danish; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:Ungrounded Stuff